Times Change
by SolidSonicTH
Summary: Set a few months after the final case of Apollo Justice, includes spoilers for that case . Phoenix is working on a project when he gets a call from someone in his past. Phoenix x Iris . Completed and I lowered the rating since it wasn't as bad as I though
1. Chapter 1

**Times Change**

_By SonicTH228_

_(Author's Note: Since there are no original characters, I can claim no ownership to anyone presented in this story)_

**Seven years…**

I can say with certainty that no period of time has ever hung over my head as much as this. That was the period of time between my fall from grace and the day justice was finally seen. In that time I learned a lot of truths…both about myself and those I considered "friends".

My name is Phoenix Wright. At the beginning, I was living as a successful attorney. I had acclaim and recognition from not only the legal community but the community at large. I had tried my share of cases in my three years as an attorney. I can't say it was a smooth ride but in the end I always found the truth. People claimed that I had rewritten the role of the defense attorney on my years behind that desk. I always tell them I'm a humble attorney who only wants justice done.

But "that case" seven years ago…that changed me. It changed my view of the world and of our justice system. I was charged with defending stage magician "Zak Gramarye". He was accused of killing Magnfi Gramarye, leader of "The Troupe Gramarye" and his mentor. While deathly ill with both diabetes and a rapidly progressing cancer, the police still believed Zak had done the deed. Apparently he had an attorney until the night before the case went to trial but…well, I'll get to that later.

My adversary was a rookie prosecutor…Klavier Gavin. At 17, he was called a "genius"…but when you've seen as many "geniuses" as I have, the term tends to lose meaning. I've had cases where I've been given a night's preparation in the past…nothing exactly out of the ordinary for me. But then a piece of paper handed to me by a young girl would turn my world upside down…

That piece of paper was supposedly pulled from the diary of the dying Magnfi. I took it into evidence…how I didn't pick up on the suspiciousness of it all is something I can't even say for certain now. Since when have I ever just accepted "convenient" evidence? Looking back at the court record, there must have been other ways to attack that case but I chose the direct route and paid for it. It turns out that page was a piece of fabricated evidence; compiled by a talented girl with the ability to replicate anything placed before her. Presenting that diary entry spelt doom for not just the case…but my legal career. Zak made a great escape that day…with the aid of his daughter. Truth slipped through my fingers in that courtroom as a verdict was never read but I refused to say that I'd let it rest that easily. Even without my attorney's badge I still sought out information that might make clear what exactly had happened.

So what was the truth I was so desperately seeking? At the time…I couldn't say. But as I pushed forward, I found that truth…the truth that you never know who your "friends" are…

Kristoph Gavin…a talented defense attorney and brother to the last prosecutor I faced off with. Even when I was still carrying my badge he was defending clients with his own pinned to his chest. I respected the man and his work in the courtroom. When I was disbarred, he was the one member of the review board who stood up for me. There's no way I couldn't consider a man like him to be a friend. So why do I bring him up? Well…you never know who your friends are…

I guess I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time…and happened to be the lucky sap to beat Zak Gramarye at a game of cards. Turns out Zak judges men by their ability to compete…a test that Kristoph couldn't complete. Kristoph lost to Zak and that's how the job of defending him passed from Kristoph to me. Kristoph was actually the one who had prepped that fake page. He was planning to use it in court to defend Zak, not me. But when Zak refused his council, he turned the tables on all of us…slipping me that fraudulent evidence through Zak's daughter and then confiding in Klavier to target it in court.

Was it vengeance that caused him to do what he did? Greed? I don't have a definitive answer for you. But whatever his reasons might have been, I fell for his trap and that case was never solved because of it. The seven long years since then have been fraught with questions over the whereabouts of Zak Gramarye and why I, the "Ace Attorney" Phoenix Wright, would "stoop" to forging evidence to win a case. My entire legal history was cast into turmoil and the news had a field day with my disbarment. I'm not concerned…I accept responsibility for what happened and the media can choose to make of it whatever they will. All I wanted were answers and I'd get them no matter what it took.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll cover this…as you'll see. In the pages ahead, you'll peer into my life bookended by those seven years. I'll show you what had to change and how that lead me to the answers I was looking for…

------

_**March 14**__**, 1:37 PM**__**  
Wright Anything Agency**_

Phoenix turned away from the computer screen when he heard a knock at his office door. He had been writing the introduction to a book he was authoring to document his experience for the last seven (nearly eight) years since he was forced out of the legal profession. He recognized the knock and turned to face the door.

"Who is it?" he asked anyway.

"Someone's special little girl!" the cheery voice on the other side called back.

"Are you mine?" he asked back.

"You'll find out!"

"Well, I guess you can come in…" Phoenix said, slyly with a hint of sarcasm.

The door swung open and standing in the doorframe was Phoenix's bubbly magician daughter Trucy. She had a bright smile on her face and some small slips of paper in her hand. She was wearing her usual magician's outfit but without the cape or hat, for a change.

"What are you up to?" Phoenix said. He saw his daughter had something planned by the look in her eyes. _I don't need any special power to see you're going somewhere._

"Oh, I see you're finally working on that book, Daddy!" she said when she saw Phoenix sitting in front of his computer. "Glad you finally stopped making excuses!"

"Yeah…it's about time I did get around to this," Phoenix responded while looking at what he had written so far. "So, you still haven't told me what you're doing."

"Apollo said he'd take me to the movies today, remember?" Trucy said, somewhat peeved her father had forgotten her plans already. "I told you that last night!" She held up the pieces of paper she was holding, which turned out to be movie tickets.

"Did you?" Phoenix replied, in one of his typical stupors. He reached around the back of his neck and tugged on his locket chain nervously.

"Oh Daddy…I'm surprised you ran this place as a law office for three years! You're such a ditz!" she said back, almost as if she were his mother.

"Heh…heh heh…alright, alright Trucy. No need to get all 'mommy' on me," he replied with a slight chuckle. "You have fun with Apollo and be safe, okay?"

"Well…aren't you coming?" she asked with her hands at her hips.

"Eh?"

"Apollo said he got tickets for all of us…" Trucy responded. Her voice grew a little disheartened upon learning her father might not be joining them.

"Oh…er…" Phoenix stuttered. Once again he seemed to forget the commitments he made the previous day. "Well…I wanted to try to get the first chapter written by the end of today and it's already a little late as-is…why don't you ask Vera if she wants to go…?" He was making up his excuse as he went.

"Vera?" Trucy considered. "Hm…well she did say she's trying to get out more…I guess I could call her."

"Great!" Phoenix said, relieved his daughter took the bait. "You guys have fun and tell me all about it tonight!"

"Jeez…you could act a little more disappointed…" Trucy said with a slight air of disgust. To that Phoenix simply waved back with a sheepish grin on his face. She quickly turned on her heel and walked off.

Phoenix leaned back in his chair and sighed out a big one. His mind processed all he had learned in the last year…particularly about the connection between his daughter and their rookie, in-house defense attorney Apollo Justice.

_Someday…I really need to tell them about that…_ he thought. He reached over his desk and picked up a photo. It was of Lamioir, a famous foreign singer whom he met the previous year but who was also Thalassa Gramarye; the only daughter of Magnifi Gramarye who had gone missing following a stage accident. He was waiting for the right moment to reveal to Apollo and Trucy that they were both linked by the same mother…the photo of whom he held in his hand. Lamioir was presently out of the country so he wanted to wait until she could be there when the moment was revealed.

"Hey! Daddy!" Trucy called out from the hallway. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Trucy had returned to his office doorway. "Vera said she could join us so we're going down to Drew Studio to pick her up."

"Okay…have fun," he replied.

"Really, though…you owe me a trip to the movies," Trucy said in a huffy tone. "Next time you're definitely coming with me and we're going to see _The Pink Princess Returns_!" She stuck out her tongue and then went on her way.

_That'll certainly be memorable…_ Phoenix thought, already imagining what he was in for. He returned to the screen to resume his writing.

------

A few hours later, Phoenix had written about 2/3 of his first chapter.

_I didn't think it would take this long…_ he thought. He picked up a pile of the notes he jotted down to organize his thoughts and went to get some coffee. He thumbed through his notes while waiting for the coffee to brew, trying to figure out how to proceed. When it was ready he poured himself a cup and returned to his office. Upon arriving, his cell phone was ringing.

_Is __Trucy__ calling again? Didn't she just call 15 minutes ago?_ He thought. Trucy had called him not too long before to tell him the three of them were staying out for dinner. He set down his coffee and picked up the phone. Looking at the number, it wasn't one he recognized. He pushed the talk button and raised his phone to his ear.

"Hello, Wright & Co. Tal-…I mean Wright 'Anything' Agency, how can I help you?" he said into the receiver. He still hadn't gotten used to his daughter's alteration to the name of their agency.

"Is this…Phoenix Wright?" the voice on the other end said nervously. It was distinctly female.

"Yes it…" Phoenix said before suddenly cutting himself off. He nervously sat down in his chair as the voice on the other end had struck a chord with him. There was no communication between the two parties for what seemed like an eternity.

"Do…do you know who this is?" the woman said, trying to cut the dead silence.

"Uh…uh…yeah…yeah, I…I do," Phoenix muttered out, composing himself as best he could. "Why…why are you calling me…?"

"I want to talk to you again…are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes…I've got nothing…ahem, nothing planned."

"Then I'll see you at noon at the bistro on Mitch Ave." the caller said.

"I'll…be sure…to be there," Phoenix said, somewhat breathlessly. The two hung up their phones. Phoenix lay his down on his table gently before getting up. He reached for his coffee mug and faced the window in his office.

_Six years…and now she suddenly wants to talk?_ He thought as he sipped his coffee and looked out over the city.

_**To be continued…**_

_(A/N: Well, I beat Apollo Justice…lots of unanswered questions in that one. But hey, I'm inspired to write again. This is the first of what I hope to be a series of __fanfics__ about Phoenix picking himself back up again. If I can pull it off, I'm going to try to make this all come together as a bridge that will serve as a __fanmade__ prequel to __Gyakuten__Saiban__ 5. Expect familiar faces as I go.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Times Change: Chapter 2

_By SonicTH228_

_**March 15, 11:5**__**3**__** AM**__**  
Midtown Bistro**_

Phoenix stepped off the bus at the designated stop on Mitch Ave. The bistro he was set to meet his mysterious caller at was just across the street. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and the bistro was located in a busy part of downtown so there were people moving this way and that. The weather wasn't really the best for his typical sweatshirt ensemble so he had on a white t-shirt and a black overshirt on with black jeans. Still, he wore his baby blue knit hat even in the sunny climate.

The bistro was an outdoor café that had 10 or so tables situated facing the sidewalk and more tables inside. When he arrived, he immediately saw who he was looking for sitting at one of the outdoor tables. She was sipping a cappuccino at a table on the far side of the outdoor café. Her clothes immediately told him that she was the person who called him there.

The woman wore a light purple robe. Phoenix was quite familiar with the garb as it was the attire of an acolyte. Specifically the robe was one worn by the members of the Hazakura Temple in the mountains. Since she was visiting springtime weather, it was not as hefty as her typical uniform but still recognizable all the same. She had on a green charm around her neck which Phoenix recognized as a Magatama. She fingered it slowly as Phoenix approached her table. On the woman's face she wore a pair of sunglasses and her hair was done in a distinct braid pattern.

"Still got your hair the same way after all these years," Phoenix said when he was standing next to the table. The woman looked up and shielded her eyes from the sun to see the face of the man addressing her.

"Yes…I've always liked this style…" she replied softly. Phoenix pulled out the chair and sat down. He waved over the waiter and ordered a bottle of grape juice.

"So…" he started. There was obvious tension between the two. "It's…it's nice to see you again…Iris."

The woman lowered her sunglasses to reveal her black eyes to Phoenix. "After six years I'd imagine so…" she replied. She was struggling to find the right words to break the mood. The waiter delivered a bottle of grape juice and a glass. Phoenix poured some in and began sipping on it. "How…how are you doing?" she asked.

"Good…good…I started writing a book," he told her. "…Look, I know that you and I haven't spoken in six years but if you called me I'm sure you have something to talk about."

Iris shifted her eyes towards the ground upon hearing that. Phoenix quickly backed off for fear of hurting her.

"No…no, I knew this wouldn't be easy," she said once she turned to face Phoenix again and took another sip of her cappuccino. "I…read about you in the paper, recently," she said, trying to change the subject to ease the moment.

"Oh, yeah…" he replied. "That article made me out to be a bit grandiose if you ask me…oh well, that Brushel guy tends to be like that."

Iris and Phoenix looked at one another in silence again before Iris spoke up.

"That…that's why I called you here…" she said. "I'm…I'm ready to…"

"…Apologize?" Phoenix cut her off to finish her sentence. "Don't…I know what happened six years ago…I'm responsible."

The cloud hanging between them began to lift. Phoenix took off his hat to cool off, revealing his trademark hairstyle underneath.

"I'd forgotten how much I like your hair…Phoenix," Iris said when she caught eye of Phoenix's exposed hair.

"Please…call me 'Nick'," he told her.

"I'd rather call you 'Feenie'," she said with a nervous grin. Phoenix blushed slightly at the mention of his old pet-name.

"Anyway…the reason…the reason I asked you to come is…I'm lonely…I have been for the last six years," she said with some difficulty. "After you lost your attorney's badge you changed…"

"It…it was a difficult time…but that was no excuse for the way I treated you…I know that now," he told her.

"To me it looked like…someone I knew had died…you weren't the boy I fell in love with in college…and then 'that' happened…," she said. A small tear welled up in her eye.

"I understand…" he said, trying to make her feel better. "To be honest, it wasn't until I had really lost everything that I finally began to clear my head and stopped feeling sorry for myself. You were the last straw."

"But after reading that article," she continued, wiping away the tear. "…I felt…different about you. Seeing your efforts to change the justice system showed a hint of the same Feenie who I knew years ago…I wanted to reach out to you. It's just taken all this time before I could bring myself to face you again."

"You're…" Phoenix said, now somewhat surprised. "…Are you…are you taking me back?"

She slowly nodded. "I haven't seen anyone else these last six years. I was angry at you but a part of me still loved you for who you were…I don't think that will ever change. Either I'd be with you or I wouldn't be with anyone. I knew under all that you had endured you still had your heart and upon reading that article I began to see that again and I started thinking of you."

Phoenix was still recovering from hearing his ex-girlfriend wanted to patch things up after so many years. He fingered his locket trying to come up with something to say. Iris caught on and decided to talk about something else to put Phoenix's mind at ease.

"How's she doing?" Iris asked.

"Trucy? Oh, she's doing great," he replied, somewhat relieved that he could talk about something else in the meantime. "She has her own show down at the Wonder Bar. She hangs out with Apollo a lot."

"Who's Apollo?"

"Oh, he's the legal side of our little operation. He's a rookie attorney. Next month will mark his first year on the job," Phoenix explained. He showed her a picture of legal partner. "Heh…something I haven't told them is they're actually half-siblings."

Iris was taken aback by this news. She was so confused by this information she couldn't find a response. Phoenix explained to her about the relation between them and told her about his plans to reveal it once their biological mother was back in the country.

"Yeah…" he said once he was finished. "Trucy…" he trailed off. He could feel where the conversation was heading.

"What…what happened when I…" Iris said, trailing off similarly.

"You mean…the day you…" Phoenix responded.

"Yes…when I…left…how did she take it?" Iris said, her eyes moving off to the side.

Phoenix leaned back in his chair and looked up at the clouds…it was coming back to him…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_(A/N: To be honest; I'm not sure if this chapter's up to the same quality as the last. Its kind of short and talky. But whatever, tell me what you think.)**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Times Change: Chapter 3

_By SonicTH228_

_**June**__** 12 9:42 PM  
**__**Phoenix's Apartment**__**  
Six Years Ago**_

"Auntie Iris, Auntie Iris!" 9-year old Trucy said excitedly. She was bouncing on her bed. She had on a set of pajamas that Iris had gotten as a gift last week. Trucy was energetic because she had spent the entire day with Iris and Iris had already said she was staying the weekend. "Where are we going tomorrow?!"

"Now now…Trucy, it's bedtime. The sooner you go to sleep the sooner tomorrow will come," Iris responded. "So calm down and be a good girl. I'll see you tomorrow…" She made sure Trucy lay down before pulling the blanket up over her and kissing her on the forehead. Iris made her way to the door and flipped the lightswitch as Trucy curled up in her blanket.

"You're so good with her," Phoenix said. He was standing in the hall watching Iris put his daughter to bed.

"Well, you're no slouch yourself, Feenie," Iris said as she passed Phoenix in the hall.

Iris had been released from prison six months before. Phoenix had been going out with her ever since her release. If nothing else, it helped to have someone to lean on after Phoenix had lost his attorney's badge. Trucy had warmed up to Iris as fast as she did with Phoenix and within a few weeks of meeting Iris she began calling her 'Auntie Iris'. Before her release Phoenix had taken his daughter to meet Iris in prison a few times so the two could become acquainted.

"So…" Phoenix started. "Are we going to watch that movie tonight?"

"Sure, let's eat dinner then we can watch it," Iris replied.

Even though they were finally going out like Iris had wanted since she was impersonating her sister during their college years, she couldn't shake the feeling that something about Phoenix was no longer the same as it had been. She remembered the Phoenix Wright who defended her in court and the Phoenix Wright who always sought the truth. The Phoenix Wright she was dating now seemed…empty at times, as if his soul had been ripped from him. He tried to show his best side for Iris but it was clear that he was hiding the pain he felt when he lost his attorney's badge. Iris was trying to be strong for Phoenix but it was tough since she was still trying to get used to his new personality.

"What are you making? Smells good," Phoenix asked.

"Something Sister Bikini taught me before I came down this weekend. It tastes great," Iris told him. She was stirring a stew-like soup in a large pot before tasting it to see if it was ready. Iris found two bowls and poured herself and Phoenix a serving before bringing them to Phoenix's dining room table.

"Iris…thanks for coming down this weekend," Phoenix said. "It's always great to see you and Trucy together."

"Well, Sister Bikini said that she was going to be training young acolytes this weekend and she didn't mind me spending the weekend here," Iris explained. Phoenix drank down the soup with much enthusiasm, which made Iris smile.

"Trucy really needs to try this tomorrow," Phoenix said. "She'll like it."

"Feenie," she said once Phoenix was done with his soup. She was twirling her hair slowly as he was drank his usual glass of grape juice. "I want to know…what happened…why did you lose your…"

"Iris, I'm not comfortable talking about that," Phoenix said before she could finish.

"Well, I was just wondering because you never seem to talk about it," Iris said. The darkness that hung over the love of her life was manifesting itself again. Every time she tried to confront it he'd either change the subject or become closed towards her. "I was still in prison when it happened so…I didn't hear the whole thing."

Phoenix looked across the table at her with a touch of annoyance in his eyes. Iris quickly averted her eyes to avoid making contact with his. To her it was clear he couldn't see that his attitude was beginning to hurt her.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired," Phoenix said, trying to change the subject. "We should get that movie started."

"Feenie, I'm trying to be supportive but…I think you're trying to push me away," Iris said, this time not letting him dance around the matter. "Talking might make you feel better."

"I've already talked about this enough…" Phoenix said, sternly. It was making him uncomfortable with Iris pressuring him.

"Why not?" Iris said, this time raising her voice slightly. "If you want me in your life, you need to be more open with me!"

"Iris! There are some things I don't like talking about! That's all I'm going to say!" Phoenix said and his anger was starting to build.

"It's been like this for too long, Phoenix!" she said, desperate for some kind of breakthrough. "I don't understand why you have to be this way! It's been more than a year since that happened. You have Trucy…you have me…why can't you just…move on?"

Iris got up and walked to Phoenix's side. She lay her hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down. "You…you used to be different, Feenie…" she said sadly. Her eyes began to tear up.

"There's nothing to talk about!" he said, now fully enraged that Iris kept pushing the issue. He tried to shrug off her arm but in doing so he knocked his grape juice glass off the table and pushed Iris off her feet. She landed on her backside while the grape juice glass shattered at her feet, spilling the purple juice around the kitchen floor. Phoenix turned on his chair to see what he had done. He covered his mouth in horror when he realized what he had let his emotions do to him.

"Fe…Fe…" Iris stammered, now terrified she had seen this side of Phoenix. She began to cry as Phoenix stood up to help her to her feet.

"I-Iris! I'm…I'm sorry! I shouldn't have…" Phoenix said, reaching out his hand to pull her to her feet.

"No!" Iris said through her tears. She slowly stood up and faced Phoenix. "Phoenix Wright! I can't continue like this! You used to be a caring…warm individual! I fell in love with that Phoenix Wright! What happened? You live this charade of a life, feeling sorry for yourself all the time and never letting go of the past! You try to look cheerful around me but whenever I try to bring out the old Phoenix all you do is drive me away and now…now…look what you've done!"

Iris stormed out of the kitchen and went to get her belongings from the guest bedroom. Phoenix gave chase and tried to explain himself.

"Iris! Please, don't do this! Think of Trucy!" Phoenix pleaded with his girlfriend.

Iris was sobbing as she put her belongings back into her weekend bag. She turned to face Phoenix. Her eyes were red and she was visibly distraught. "I…I am sorry that I have to do this to Trucy…but I cannot allow myself to…endure this emotional torture if you are going to continue to be this way!"

"Iris! I'm sorry…" Phoenix tried to reason with her. "Dammit, I didn't mean for this to happen! I don't know what came over me!"

"That's not good enough," she said with despair in her voice. "We…we…" she was struggling to say what was on her mind. "Phoenix, we're through!"

Phoenix stared in disbelief as his girlfriend hurried out of the guest bedroom past him and down the hall. He wanted to try to stop her but his body wouldn't move. He put his hand on his forehead and braced himself with his other arm on the nearby dresser.

-------

"And that was it…" Phoenix said. He lifted his glass of grape juice to his lips.

Iris slowly nodded as she stirred her cappuccino awkwardly.

"The next day Trucy said she heard us fighting and asked me if you'd be coming back…" Phoenix said with a hint of pain. "I told her the truth…she cried for at least an hour in my arms after that. She was pretty depressed for the whole week afterwards…and she had gotten pretty mad at me too."

Iris shook her head. "I'm…so sorry it had to be like that. After that I went home to Hazakura Temple. I stayed in my room for three days…all I could think about was what I had given up…"

"No, there's nothing for you to apologize for," Phoenix said. "I put you through a lot of pain…I deserved it for being selfish…and it hurt more than just you. I guess Trucy's tears were my punishment."

Phoenix reached around the back of his neck and unclasped the chain holding his locket. "Here," he said as he handed the locket to Iris. She opened the locket and saw a picture of Trucy inside.

"Is this what…she looks like now?" Iris asked. Phoenix nodded.

"It has been six years since you've seen her…she's turning sixteen this year," Phoenix said. "I've…learned a lot about her this last year."

"I'd…love to hear about it…" Iris replied. "I really wish I could have seen her grow up…" By this point the waiter had delivered the check to their table. She was perusing her wallet for some money.

"Don't worry about it," Phoenix said. "I'll cover it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a check card. Iris smiled and returned her wallet to her purse. "You could repay me by coming by the office sometime…I'll tell Trucy you're coming," he told her.

Iris glanced at Phoenix's hat as he put it back on his head. "So…" she said nervously. "Are…are you okay with me coming…back?"

Phoenix noticed her uneasiness and smiled. "I don't know what about me changed these last six years but I know something has. I feel like…I have a reason to live again and I hope that maybe we can…"

Iris put his hand on Phoenix's and returned his smile. "It's alright…I understand what you're saying."

The two of them stood up and made their way over to the bus stop across the street.

"Thank…thank you for meeting with me…Feenie," Iris said. "It felt good to finally see your face again."

"And I hope to see yours soon," Phoenix replied. He ran his hand through Iris' hair as the bus pulled up. He started towards the bus door when he stopped himself and returned to look back at Iris.

"I…just have one more question…" he said. "Have…have you kept in touch with…'them'?"

Iris put her hand up to her chin in a moment of surprise then smiled sweetly. "Ye-yes, I have…"

Phoenix nodded and adjusted his blue hat as he stepped on the bus.

_I guess that means that I've got someone else I need to talk to then…_ Phoenix thought as he sat down.

_**The End…**_

_(A/N:__ My goal in this chapter wasn't to make Phoenix sound out of character but rather I wanted to show how he made up his mind to be the person he is in Apollo Justice. He's not the same person he was seven years before and I wanted__ to find__ some__ way to explain how he changed._

_Anyway,__ I'd like to give a special round of thanks to Pen and Paper71 for giving me a lot of the ideas I employed in this story. He's written some great, canonically accurate Phoenix/Iris __fanfiction__ and it inspired me to pursue my own Phoenix and Iris romance. Since I figured I'd be writing about the post-Apollo Justice story anyway I decided to merge the two ideas together and you see what you have here. I've got more ideas coming so stay tuned for more __later.)_


End file.
